mikeysideasfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Awesome Adventures characters
Below is a list of Awesome Adventures characters it is sorted into Volume 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. Volume 1 Joe Roberts - Joe is a 23-year loser who has a long mustache and beard. He changes throughout the series. He first appeared in Volume 1. Allen Azeckquez - '''Allen is a 1,000 year old alien who meets Joe and crashes to Earth only to meet Joe and go to France. He first appeared in Volume 1. '''Professor Bill Martin - Proffessor Bill is a scientist who joins Joe and Allen when they are going to France. He first appeared in Volume 1. In Volume 2, he becomes gay. He dies in Volume 6. Krakz Octopos - Krakz is a Kraken who joins the gang when they find him underwater. He died in Volume 1 but returned. He first appeared in Volume 1 and returned in Volume 4. Eileen Swanson - Eileen is Joe's wife. They meet and get married and have kids. She first appeared in Volume 1 she leaves him in Volume 2. Phil Bosserson - Phil was originally Joe's boss and become Bill's husband and is 35-years old. Stan Azeckquez - 'Stan is a 1,010 year old alien who is Allen's first brother. He turns evil and dies in Volume 2. '''Sgt. Alois '- Alois is a 35-year old who attempts to kill the gang. His head is blown off in Volume 2, killing him instantly. 'Rob Robertson '- Rob is a 27-year old who kidnaps Allen and Stan. Volume 2 '''E-Moe Mossion - E-Moe is a 24-year old who is emo and dated Eileen for a while. He got her pregnant much to Joe's surprise. Joe broke the two up and his fate is unknown, but he may show up later. Surg Eon '''- Surg is a 18-year old robot who has sex with Joe when Eileen is gone. Later, she is on Mars and turns out to be evil and is working with Stan, and soon she melts away, meaning she is dead. '''Mike Azeckquez - Mike is Allen's 1,011 year old second brother who is killed after he falls off the Eifell Tower. Volume 3 Baby Mossion - Baby is E-Moe and Eileen's son who they get rid of by going back in time in the same book. The Pilgrims - The Pilgrims appear when they go back in time for Thanksgiving. Turk Turkson '''- Turk is a turkey they find when they go to see Pilgrims and he is brutely massacred later on in the book. '''The Pirates - The Pilgrims are seen when they go back in time and see them. Ralphie Roberts - Ralphie is Joe's dog he gets when seeing the pirates. He can talk after the pirates made him. Perry Roberts - Perry is Joe's parrot he gets from the pirates. The Vikings '''- The gang also finds evil vikings. '''Dragz Roberts - Dragz is a dragon Joe finds with the vikings. Leo Azeckquez - Leo is 1,012 years old and is Allen's third brother. He is suicidal and kills himself in the same book. Volume 4